Dr. Wright
'Character Info' Dr. Wright made his first appearance in the SNES version of the game SimCity. In this game while the player serves as the Mayor, Dr. Wright serves as their chief adviser and gives them tips on how to manage the city. Dr. Wright was named in honor of the series' creator Will Wright and Maxis owns the rights to the SimCity games, Nintendo actually owns the rights to the character of Dr. Wright. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Dr. Wright will raise up a sign saying “RIOT!” as he stamps his feet on the ground in rage. Down Taunt: Dr. Wright will pull out a set of blueprints for the next building to be built in his town and take a short time to examine it. Side Taunt: Reading over a newspaper Dr. Wright will excitedly exclaim, “Things are looking up!” 'Entrance' Dr. Wright will be seen trying to give a quick lecture on how to improve the town using a slideshow before realizing the battle is about to start and nobody cares so he throws away the slides to the background. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will grow Dr. Wright's trademark green hair and also have his glasses and mustache. Victory Poses # Dr. Wright will comedically take a boxer's position and start punching at an invisible foe in triumph of his victory. # Confetti and streamers will rain down from the top of the screen as Dr. Wright holds up a double victory sign with his hands as if he just won a vote for a political position, which he did as he's wearing a sash across his body that reads, “MAYOR '91” as reference to the year that SimCity was released. # Not actually showing Dr. Wright at all, a news paper will spin out onto the screen taking up the entire victory portion in an old timey fashion with a picture of Dr. Wright and a headline of, “Dr. Wright, Winner of Smash Bros. Tournament!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Skyscraper: Very similar to his Assist Trophy attack in prior Smash games, Dr. Wright will take a few seconds as he waves around his baton and causes a skyscraper to appear in front of him that damages opponents right in front of Dr. Wright and knocks them up straight into the sky. You can charge this attack to create a slightly larger skyscraper with increased damage. 'Side Special' Flood Wave: Looking back behind him with a panicked expression on his face, a tidal wave will instantly form behind Dr. Wright can carry him forward a set distance washing opponents away that are in the wave's path as well as damaging them. When the attack ends Dr. Wright takes a little bit to stand back off and dust himself off. This move is great for recovery purposes but after the move ends Dr. Wright is put in a state of freefall and cannot do anything else until he lands back on the stage. 'Up Special' Tornado: Similar to Fox and Falco's Up Specials, a tornado will surround itself around Dr. Wright and carry him forwards in the direction that the player is tilting the control stick. It's got 8 directional movement so by tilting the stick you can go up, down, left, right, and in any of the diagonal directions. A unique property of this attack is that instead of locking opponents into it and chaining damage against them it instead sends them flying away in a randomish direction along with a small amount of damage. Unlike Flood Wave, Tornado does not send Dr. Wright into a state of freefall if used in the air however you must land back on the stage before using Tornado again. 'Down Special' Toxic Sludge: A barrel approximate in size to Dr. Wright will spawn in front of him clearly labeled with the biohazard emblem. Dr. Wright will take a moment to shove the barrel over onto its side. The barrel will disappear shortly after it clanks down against the stage but a toxic sludge will pour out of it and stay on the stage for a short time. Being hit directly by the barrel will cause an opponent to be damaged and knocked away but if they run through the toxic sludge they'll take constant damage as long as they stay in it, have their run speed lowered, and will be inflicted by a poison status effect for a short time after getting out of the sludge. So long as a pile of sludge is on the field Dr. Wright cannot use this attack again until it disappears. 'Final Smash' Invasion!: Various UFO spaceships will fly in from the sides of the screen and hover high above the stage. Each UFO will be firing laser beams down onto the stage in a haphazard manner. Being hit with one of these beam won't deal a lot of knockback to the opposing player but if they don't stay out of the way of the beams the damage can rack up pretty quickly. If a player gets knocked into a UFO by a strong attack they'll receive more damage and knockback and be sent flying back away from the UFO. Extra Skill Approval Ratings: Dr. Wright will pull out a cell phone from a pocket inside his suit and take a moment to look at it trying to see what the current approval ratings are for the mayor that he advises. There will be a small percentage marker next to a phone icon by Dr. Wright's name. This percentage goes up at a rate of 1% for every 2 seconds of the match that pass. Trying to use this attack when the approval rating is between 0%-25% will cause Dr. Wright to look at his phone in a panic and put it back away with nothing else occurring. Once it reaches 26% though you can use this as an attack. At this point Dr. Wright will excitedly throw his phone forwards where it will explode on contact and deal damage and knockback to any opponent in the blast radius. The range of the throw, blast radius, damage, and knockback all increase at higher levels of approval rating. 26%-50% is the weakest version. 51%-75% is medium. While 76%-100% is the strongest this attack can be. Activating this Extra Skill at any point (even when below 26%) will cause the number to immediately drop down to 0% so be sure to activate it only at the right time. As the approval rating rises, Dr. Wright's facial expression will get more and more excited as he realizes he's doing a good job and won't be fired. Alternate Costumes # Default # Blue – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Blue. # Yellow – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Yellow. # Green – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Green. # Bright Red – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to a bright Red. # Orange – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Orange. # Purple – The color of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Purple. # Black Tuxedo – Dr. Wright's suit will be replaced with a Black Tuxedo. # White Tuxedo – Dr. Wright's suit will be replaced with a White Tuxedo. # Plaid – The pattern of Dr. Wright's suit will change to Plaid.